Red Alert
Red Alert is the third stage of Stories of Legend sub-chapter 21, Stairway to Darkness. Battleground The stage begins with a couple of B.B.Bunnies and Ginger Snaches being spawned. After hitting the enemy base however, is when the real crimson-tastic battle begins. Dark Emperor Nyandam and St. Pigge the 2nd appear, along with 2 Shy Boys and a boss shockwave. More Shy Boys are spawned throughout the battle. After defeating the Shy Boys and St. Pigge, Sir Seal and One Horn appear as the final line of support. Strategies A few things to remember... *Area attacks and anti-Red cats is the main strategy to win this battle. *'DO NOT BRING PIRATE CAT'! If he knocks back the enemies in front, Nyandam will one shot kill all of your damage-dealers. *Use Crazed Whale to tank through the Nyandam after the 6 Shy Boys die. *Beware of St. Pigge the 2nd in this stage. She has a health of 800,000 and a damage of 8,000! *Cat Machine might help but a hypermaxed one can help. Since Dark Emperor Nyandam is has a 2200% buff on the 1-Star difficulty, and the peons are fast and annoyingly resilient, players should treat this level as Boogie Up: Hard. It is recommended to bring Gentleman Bros or Face Cat to stop the enemy. If lucky, they will stop Nyandam to give player a short rest (and/or a window to attack). Cats with both AoE skill and high DPS, like Crazed UFO Cat and Cyborg Cat are needed in order to kill the peons ASAP and inflict as much damage as possible onto Nyandam. Bahamut Cat (unless in his Awakened Form) and Ururun Cat are both useless, as they can get one-shot-killed by Nyandam. In other words, they are a waste of money. A high level (Crazed) Titan Cat can survive a hit from Nyandam, so if player is using Jamiera, don't forget to kill the peons so Jamiera can target on Nyandam without being stalled. Strategy 1 (No Uber/No Talents) (Although talents aren't required, some of them, such as Roe's HP talent and Can Can's speed talent are extremely helpful here) Lineup: Row 1: 3 Meatshields (Can be replaced with Anti-Red or anti-floating cats, as Roe Cat already does an excellent job here), Sanzo Cat (Can be relpaced with Elemental Duelist Cat), Cameraman Cat Row 2: Maximum the Fighter, Can Can Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, iCat, Roe Cat (Everything mentioned here it's at level 30) At the beginning, when the first B.B.Bunny is about to hit your base, send Maximum the Fighter. Maximum the Fighter should take a while to deal with the B.B.Bunnies, and with B.B.Bunny's generous cash drop, you should be able to level your wallet quickly. The Ginger Snaches will usually deploy as soon as Maximum gets to the base, which are helpful to prevent him from triggering the boss wave too quickly. Send another Maximum whenever the one on field gets killed. Once you've leveled your wallet to 8 and have a fair amount of money (Around 6,000$), start to deploy everything you have, though be aware of your cash (Though the support can easily fill this up), and prioritize Roe and iCat, as Roe will be a very solid wall and iCat makes easy work of the pushers. Deploy Cameraman if the Shy Boys give you any trouble, If you can get Roe to hit Nyandam, it's weaken will allow much more cats to survive his blows, making the battle way easier. Recommended Ubers Pretty much every anti-red uber excluding those with knockback, as well as units with massive damage or strong against floating for the Shy Boys. Strategy 2 (Using Pirate Cat & Long-range attacker) With the Knockback ability of Pirate Cat, it is possible to defend against the red gang by pushing them back to their base. Megaphrodiate outranges Nyandam. A possible lineup is: Crased Wall Cat (20), Crazed Macho Cat (11), Face Cat (11), Crazed Whale Cat (15), Captain Cat (22), Dancing Flasher Cat (28), Cyborg Cat (34), The White Rabbit (18), Tropical Kalisa X (18), Megaphrodite (25) Walkthrough Trivia *Red Alert is one of the only stages in the game to consist entirely of Red enemies, the others being Sunset's Howl, Boiling Spring the Growing Red stages, Floor 11, and Floor 21. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s21.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 21 Levels